Polypropylene films are often used as surface materials for laminates and composite materials and are known for use in lining trucks and refrigerated shipping containers. Typically, the polypropylene film is bonded to a nonwoven. The polypropylene face layer is not a suitably durable, temperature resistant or chemically inert surface. The polypropylene facers are generally not suitable for use with a thermoset composite due to adherence issues and temperature resistance. Polypropylene is typically porous and difficult to clean and is therefore generally not suitable for use for a number of applications. The polypropylene laminate is formed with a film of polypropylene, to which a layer of polypropylene is extruded and the extruded polypropylene adheres to the film and the nonwoven material. The three-step process increases material costs, processing expense and material waste.